<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arcana Headcanons by Babs_The_Author</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385072">The Arcana Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs_The_Author/pseuds/Babs_The_Author'>Babs_The_Author</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I promise I'll add actual tags, I swear, I take requests, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, really please read this, the arcana headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs_The_Author/pseuds/Babs_The_Author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, headcanons by yours truly!<br/>Requests open.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests and Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is where I'll take requests so it doesn't clutter up other chapters. If you have a request just comment below.
I reserve the right to ignore/deny requests if they make me uncomfortable. 
This <em>will </em>have mild nsfw content sometimes so if you're uncomfortable with that I'll put a warning before those chapters, feel free to skip them.</p><p>-L.K.A.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and the main six in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asra<br/>-He is the furthest thing from a morning person.<br/>-He koalaed onto you sometime in the night. You are stuck.<br/>-Faust slithered into bed and coiled herself around both of you. You are double stuck.<br/>-Asra ruins his fake sleep by grinning when you try (and fail) to extricate yourself from him and Faust.<br/>-He goes to bed at a reasonable time every night but always complains that he hasn’t gotten enough sleep when you eventually drag him out of bed.</p>
<p>Julian<br/>-Went to bed at like 2 a.m.<br/>-Accused you of all the crimes when you opened the curtains at nine and reminded him he had work.<br/>-Tried to pull you back into bed with him and pouted when you wiggled away.<br/>-Malak wasn’t helpful in the slightest, he squawked at you when you entered and flew away when you glanced at him for help.<br/>-Once you actually get Julien’s dumb ass out of bed and get some food in him he’s perfectly reasonable.</p>
<p>Portia<br/>-Woke up twenty minutes ago but stayed in bed because you were still asleep.<br/>-When she inevitably had to get up before you for work she scooped Pepi up from the end of the bed and put her in your arms.<br/>-Pepi later woke you up by licking your nose and peeping at you.<br/>-Portia left some fruit on the table with a sweet little note.<br/>-When you found her later she kissed your face and apologized for not being there when you woke up (you go through this every morning, it’s still cute though).</p>
<p>Nadia<br/>-She has to get up early for her duties, you like to get up with her (even though you’re not very awake at first).<br/>-She had to help you get dressed because you tried to put your shirt on upside down.<br/>-You’re still half asleep by the time you make it down to breakfast.<br/>-Nadia finds it endearing that you get up with her even though you could use a few more hours of sleep (she makes you take a nap sometime in the afternoon because she knows you need more sleep than you get).</p>
<p>Muriel<br/>-You woke up first and didn’t bother to move (as if you could, mountain man has a good grip).<br/>-He still blushes every time he wakes up to see you cuddled up to him.<br/>-He’s not particularly fond of laying in bed all day so you both get up shortly after he wakes.<br/>-Inanna wagged her tail and snuffled at your face pleasantly when you crouched to pet her and say good morning.<br/>-Muriel made breakfast while you were busy smothering Inanna with love.</p>
<p>Lucio<br/>-He often wakes up before the sun rises and is horrible at going back to sleep<br/>-You inevitably get woken up within ten minutes of him because he just cannot lie still<br/>-Once you’re awake you have to get up with him because you just know he’s gonna get all dramatic and pouty.<br/>-You two take a very nice bath every morning because what else are you gonna do when everyone is asleep?<br/>-Mercedes and Melichor usually invade your bath when they realize you and Lucio are not in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sexy Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warning, this is the mild nsfw I mentioned in the first chapter, if it makes you uncomfy go ahead and skip this one*<br/>Sorry this one isn’t as fleshed out as some of the others, it was written in the middle of the night and promptly forgotten for months. I might add more in the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asra<br/>-Not gentle per say, but he’s always mindful<br/>-best after care.<br/>-probably a switch tbh</p><p>Julian<br/>-the biggest sub ever<br/>-would probably top though if you asked him too</p><p>Portia<br/>-She’s cool with whatever you wanna do.</p><p>Nadia<br/>-She has the strap-on. You’re not walking tomorrow.</p><p>Muriel<br/>-He’s terrified that he’ll break you, so you usually don’t go all the way.</p><p>Lucio<br/>-secretly a bottom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They Get Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if you see a word like /this/ that just means italics</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asra<br/>-He doesn’t get sick very often<br/>-When he does it’s never much more than a cold<br/>-it’s not super obvious either, like maybe he has a sore throat but you’d have no idea at first<br/>-He tries to stop you from fussing over him but it doesn’t deter you from making him soup and insisting he take the day off.<br/>-He gives in when you threaten to get Julian and tell him he’ll need leeches.</p><p>Julian<br/>-You noticed it first, how could you not? He looked miserable, his nose was runny, and he coughed too many times to be a coincidence.<br/>-”Nonsense, my dear! Doctors don’t get sick” “That’s bullshit and you know it”<br/>-He let you take care of him as soon as he realized he had a valid excuse to sleep in.</p><p>Portia<br/>-She’s only been sick once in all the time you’ve known her<br/>-She couldn’t just take a whole day off work so you helped her with everything instead<br/>-She was very grateful<br/>-in a couple days she was just fine</p><p>Nadia<br/>-The weakest immune system ever<br/>-Seriously, she’s sick all the time<br/>-She’s so used to being sick that she genuinely didn’t think to tell you<br/>-She casually mentioned having a fever at lunch and no one but you was concerned<br/>-Countesses can’t take sick days so she just powers through the day and goes to bed a little early.</p><p>Muriel <br/>-he has never been sick and you’re starting to wonder if he’s even capable of it</p><p>Lucio<br/>-After the whole dying thing he became /extremely/ germaphobic.<br/>-Despite this he has a ridiculously good immune system<br/>-Everytime he does get a little sick he’s very dramatic and insists that he’s dying again<br/>-he’s fine within a day or so</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Get Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asra<br/>-he noticed before you did<br/>-he didn’t let you work (seriously he manhandled you back into bed)<br/>-you know better than to fight him on it at this point<br/>-he had Faust watch you on your forced day off<br/>-sometime around noon he closed the shop for the day so he could take care of you.</p><p>Julian<br/>-He asked if you wanted leeches (you said no)<br/>-”Then you’re staying in bed today” “Julian I have work I can’t just-” “Doctor’s orders” “You’re horrible”<br/>-He probably got himself sick because he kept kissing you even though you told him not too</p><p>Portia<br/>-She did your chores while you slept in<br/>-She also made you breakfast before going to work<br/>-You’re pretty sure the soup she brought home for dinner came from Mazelinka because you were no longer sick the next morning</p><p>Nadia<br/>-She couldn’t be very close to you while you were sick, weak immune system and all<br/>-She gave you a lot of little presents though<br/>-You’ve never been so spoiled by her as when you got sick</p><p>Muriel <br/>-He wasn’t sure what to do when you came down with a cold.<br/>-He wrapped you in a blanket as soon as you told him because he thought you were actually cold<br/>-in the end he wasn’t super helpful but it was sweet that he tried.</p><p>Lucio<br/>-would not be in the same room with you for the whole time you were sick<br/>-he would tell you some of his outrageous stories from outside the door though<br/>-he was very grumpy when you got better, demanding that you never do that again. (you’re pretty sure he’s just upset about missed cuddles, but you know he’d never admit such a thing)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Time They Hear You Sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Asra</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>-it was a slow day in the shop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you were just sweeping the floor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you were also softly singing to yourself while you worked, a song you don’t remember learning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Asra came back from the market or smt and you were so distracted you didn’t notice until he said “that’s beautiful”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Incidentally scaring the shit out of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you were very embarrassed but he convinced you to keep singing it for him</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>Julian</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>-you were both drunk off your ass in the tavern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you started singing along with a couple of other patrons who were equally drunk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Julian remembers this, but you were so wasted you forgot it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he never told you about it</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>Portia</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>-She was having trouble sleeping so you started singing a lullaby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-she was asleep soon after</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-after that you sang to her most nights because you love the way she looks at you when you sing</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>Nadia</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>-it was late at night when you found her out in the gardens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you actually heard her singing first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-the song was familiar enough for you to sing along</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-so you joined her as you met up by a tree</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you never talked about it afterwards but she sometimes asks you to sing with her</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>Muriel</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>-he was out tending to the chickens while you made dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he was so startled to come back and find you singing that he kinda just stood in the doorway being awkward</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-you jumped when you turned around and he was right there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-after a moment of silence you just kept singing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he was kinda blushing so you figured he liked it</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>Lucio</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>-he actually bullied you (affectionately) into singing with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he’s completely tone deaf but you both had fun</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just An Update Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Would any of you be interested in a little thing I wrote about Asra and my Mc? I desperately want to share it with someone but none of my friends are that into The Arcana!</p><p>Also, I have an actual update for this almost ready, I can't tell you exactly when I'll publish it, but it should be soonish!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The main six and you at bedtime, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asra<br/>
-It’s usually a mutual decision to go to bed<br/>
-Asra just ditches his boots and sleeps in his clothes<br/>
-Except when he has occasion to take off his clothes👀<br/>
-He always insists on cuddling<br/>
-Faust likes to sleep with you, curling up on a pillow or around someone’s arm/leg</p><p>Julian<br/>
-He is absolutely terrible at going to bed<br/>
-Most of the time you have to drag him to bed<br/>
-Once you get him there he tries to avoid going to sleep by convincing you to do /other things/ with him<br/>
-It works most of the time<br/>
-When you do actually get to sleep he clings to you like a koala</p><p>Portia<br/>
-The two of you usually get to bed at different times because of your schedules<br/>
-But you always make time for some kisses and snuggling before you sleep<br/>
-Most of the time she’s out before she hits the pillows<br/>
-She runs warm so snuggling doesn’t last super long, but you’re both asleep by the time she rolls away<br/>
-Pepi usually sleeps either at the end of the bed or on the pillows right in Portia’s face<br/>
-Except when she decides to mix things up and sleep in your face instead</p><p>Nadia<br/>
-You go to bed before her most nights<br/>
-Really she insists<br/>
-And trying to stay awake that late every night is futile<br/>
-You usually wake up enough to cuddle up to her when she gets into bed anyways<br/>
-On the off chance that you do go to bed at them same time you fall asleep to her playing with your hair</p><p>Muriel<br/>
-He’s very straight forward about bedtime<br/>
-When there’s no more chores to do you have dinner and go to bed<br/>
-He’s nervous about putting his arms around you<br/>
-But he does it anyways bc he keeps falling victim to your puppy dog eyes<br/>
-Inanna doesn’t fit on the bed with both of you but she’s sure gonna try<br/>
-Sometimes she just lays on top of you both</p><p>Lucio<br/>
-Sometimes you have to bribe him to get him to come to bed<br/>
-He insists he’s not tired<br/>
-A comment about eyebags gets his attention though<br/>
-Another comment about beauty sleep so he can be his best self in the morning makes him think about it<br/>
-Suddenly he acts like you’re the one who’s insisting on staying up and he drags you off to bed<br/>
-you go through some variation of this almost every night<br/>
-but that’s okay cuz you love the bastard</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>